Lord Gwyn's Firstborn
Lord Gwyn's Firstborn, also known as the Old God of War, is a mentioned character in Dark Souls. Lore Lord Gwyn's firstborn, the God of War, inherited the sunlight from his father, Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight.Great Lightning Spear description. He once wore an ancient ring capable of boosting the strength of miracles.Ring of the Sun's Firstborn description. He was said to have had respect only for arms and nothing else, and wielded the Sunlight Blade and Great Lightning Spear miracles.Sunlight Blade description. He was faithful first knight of Gwyn and the Dragon Slayer Ornstein served them bothSacred Oath (Dark Souls III) item description. (although source description can be understood a bit differently, changing the meaning). His foolishness led to a loss of the annals of history, and in punishment he was stripped of his deific status, expunged from history,Sunlight Medal description. and his name has since been forgotten. Sunlight Blade, which had the power to boost a weapon with rays of the sun in the form of lightning, was left on Gwyn's coffin, perhaps as a final farewell. Identity In Dark Souls III, item descriptions and in-game text paint a more definitive picture, strongly implying that the identity of Lord Gwyn's Firstborn is the Nameless King: * Long ago, the Nameless King was a god of war and heir to lightning.Soul of the Nameless King description.Dragonslayer Swordspear description. The firstborn was a god of war, and inherited sunlight, which manifests as lightning. *The Nameless King wielded the Dragonslayer Swordspear, a weapon from the Age of Gods. The firstborn similarly wielded a great spear.Great Lightning Spear description in Dark Souls III. * The firstborn eventually committed a grave error in the eyes of Anor Londo, which led to the rescinding of his deific status and his removal from the annals of history, his name forgotten. The Nameless King sacrificed everything to ally with the ancient dragons, whom he once fought. *The Nameless King wore a crown and bracelets that greatly resemble those once worn by Gwyn, the First Lord.Golden Crown and Golden Bracelets description. * Dragon Slayer Ornstein, once the faithful first knight of the Sun's firstborn,Leo Ring description. left Anor Londo in the dragonless age in search of the Nameless King.Dragonslayer Set description. His weapon, a cross spear, is extremely similar to that wielded by the Nameless King. * The battle theme of the Nameless King's second phase contains motifs similar to that of Gwyn, Lord of Cinder. * As described below, the Warrior of Sunlight covenant is closely related to Gwyn's firstborn. In Archdragon Peak the symbol of this covenant is printed on metal plates laying all around. Given how the firstborn only had respect for arms, it's possible that he chose to ally with the dragons, hence why the Gods would expunge him from history. It is known that the firstborn left the Sunlight Blade Miracle on Gwyn's honorary tomb in Anor Londo as a final farewell, which could only mean that Gwyn had already departed for the Kiln of the First Flame. Warriors of Sunlight Gwyn's firstborn shares an iconic symbol with the Warrior of Sunlight covenant, the Sunlight Medal. The covenant itself is closely related to the firstborn, the members being referred to as his warriors, and the god is said to watch over the covenant closely. Assuming the player meets the correct requisites, it is possible to join by praying at the Sunlight Altar, located in the Undead Parish, or by talking to Solaire of Astora, a fanatical member. The covenant survived to the times of DrangleicSun Seal item description. and Lothric, where its symbol (so also firstborn's symbol) was recognized as holy.Warrior of Sunlight (item) item description. Statues A statue of a mother holding a sword-wielding child, thought to represent the God of War, is located in front the Sunlight Altar bonfire. This statue also appears in several places, such as above the Firelink Altar and behind the coffin holding the Darkmoon Seance Ring. The sword the child is wielding shares a distinct resemblance to the Sunlight Straight Sword. At the back of the room where Dragon Slayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough are fought, there are alcoves for three statues, with two of them depicting Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight and Gwynevere, Princess of Sunlight, with the third one being empty. It is possible that this third alcove once held a statue depicting Gwyn's Firstborn, and was removed when he was expunged from the annals. Statues at Altars of Sunlight, no matter if in Lordran, Drangleic or Lothric, are destroyed but were one showing the same person, who could have once been Gwyn's Firstborn. Statue has been restored. Young man shown here is holding a Dragonslayer Spear. His armor appears similar to the Great Lord Set, especially bracelets with characteristic cut-off triangle, broad waist belt and anklets. References Category:Dark Souls: Deities Category:Dark Souls: Mentioned Characters